Heroes Crew
The Heroes Crew is a sub-group of heroes of The Park. Notable Members *Pops *Mordecai *Rigby *Muscle Man *Hi Five Ghost *Skips *Thomas *Dave *Vincent *VR Troopers *Randy Cunningham/The Ninja *Howard Weinerman *Dan Zembrovski *Troll Moko *Amanda Highborn *CuRT *Wander *Sylvia *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Soos *Wendy Corduroy *Grunkle Stan *Nicole Watterson *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Anais Watterson *Richard Waterson *Invader Zim *Gir *Invader Skoodge *Finn *Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Anita Knight *Victor Thomas Jefferson Volt *Professor Professor *Changed Daily *Special Agent Ray *UZZ Agents *Agent Kowalski *Anthony *Autobots *Suri Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Capatin Fanzone *Spike Witwicky *Daniel Witwicky *Carly Witwicky *Nancy Witwicky *Sparkplug Witwicky *Kirby *Meta Knight *Sword Knight *Blade Knight *Blades *Boulder *Chase *Heatwave *Medix *Hoist *Doc Greene *Frankie Greene *Chief Charlie Burns *Cody Burns *Kade Burns *Dani Burns *Graham Burns *Angry Birds *Female Red Bird *Paz *Studder McStudderPants *Officer Frank McStudderPants *Elmo *Edward *Mighty Eagle *Mighty Dragon *Dinobots *Constructibots *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Cream the Rabbit *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Sticks the Jungle Badger *Sonic.EXE *Wisps *Chip *Sonic Boom Crew *Nate Wright *Ellen Wright *Marty Wright *Ted Wright *Francis Butthurst Pope *Teddy Ortiz *Chad Applewhite *Dee Dee Holloway *Super Rabbid *Indi-Rabbid *Spongebob *Patrick Star *Squidward *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Eugene Krabs *Gary the Snail *Pearl Krabs *Edward *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Brian Griffin *Vinny *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Rayman *Globox *Dib *Gaz *E-123 Omega *Cosmo *Yoshi *Red Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Light Blue Yoshi *Purple Yoshi *Brown Yoshi *Black Yoshi *White Yoshi *Orange Yoshi *Bob Belcher *Linda Belcher *Tina Belcher *Gene Belcher *Louise Belcher *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Spike (Dinosaur) *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Flash Sentry *Princess Cadence *Shining Armor *Big McIntosh *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Hubert J. Farnsworth *Cubert J. Farnsworth *Scruffy Scruffington *Hermes Conrad *LaBarbara Conrad *Dwight Conrad *Amy Wong *Bender Bending Rodríguez *Turanga Leela *John A. Zoidberg *Philip J. Fry *Chowder *Mung Daal *Truffles *Shnitzel *Shwitzel *Gazpacho *Floyd Minton *Deputy Dusty *Scrappy-Doo *Scooby-Dum *Yabba-Doo *Flim-Flam *Duke and Annie *Milhouse Van Houten *Clancy Wiggum *Ralph Wiggum *Lou *Eddie *Barney Gumble *Otto Mann *Lenny Leonard *Carl Carlson *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Nermal *Arlene *Dr. Liz Wilson *Carter Pewterschmidt *Barbara Pewterschmidt *Carol West *Mayor Adam West *Glenn Quagmire *Abby *Brenda Quagmire *Susie Swanson *Bonnie Swanson *Joe Swanson *Kevin Swanson *Elmer Hartmen *Mort Goldman *Neil Goldman *Cleveland Brown *Cleveland Brown Jr. *Rallo Tubbs *Roberta Tubbs *Donna Tubbs-Brown *Blythe Baxter *Russell Ferguson *Zoe Trent *Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio *Sunil Nevla *Minka Mark *Pepper Mildred Clark *Penny Ling *Anna Twombly *Roger Baxter *Youngmee Song *Jasper Jones *Sue Patterson *Buttercream Sundae *Aunt Christie *Sugar Sprinkles *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo *Mary *Chad *Stan Smith *Steve Smith *Francine Smith *Hayley Smith *Roger *Klaus Heissler *Snot *Toshi Yoshida *Barry Robinson *Jeff Fischer *Avery Bullock *Dick Reynolds *Sanders *Jackson *Pac-Man *Spiral *Cylindria *Uggles *Sir Cumference *Pinky *Inky *Blinky *Clyde *Dragon Knight Riders *Skipper *Rico *Kowalski *Private *King Julien XIII *Maurice *Mort *Mason *Phil *Marlene *Joey *Courage *Muriel and Eustace Bagge *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *Master Splinter *April O' Neil *Leatherhead *Kirby O'Neil *Casey Jones *Jack Kurtzman *Irma Langinstein *Karai *Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja *Kai/Red Ninja *Jay Walker/Blue Ninja *Zane Julien/White Ninja *Cole Hence/Black Ninja *Nya/Samarai X *Sensei Wu *Sensei Garmadon *Misako *P.I.X.A.L. *Corey Jaron Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Steven Quartz Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Greg Universe *Doc *Dopey *Bashful *Grumpy *Happy *Sneezy *Sleepy *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *The Chief *Keswick *T.U.F.F. Troopers *Lion-O *Tygra *Cheetara *Panthro *Snarf *WilyKit and WilyKat *Timon and Pumbaa *Orange *Pear *Passion Fruit *Midget Apple *Marshmallow *Grapefruit *Apple *Grandpa Lemon *Nerville *Coconut *Peach *Guava *Ginger *Chiro *Antauri *Gibson *Nova Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Otto *Sparx *Jinmay *Timmy *Cosmo OddParents *Wanda *Poof *Sparky *Mr. Blik *Waffle *Gordon Quid *Horvis *Katilda *Kimberly *Kaitlin *Kaitlyn *Charlotte *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Fireside Girls *Irving Du Bois *Perry the Platypus *Candace Flynn *Jeremy Johnson *Stacy Hirano *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Kanan Jarrus *Ezra Bridger *Hera Syndulla *Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios *Sabine Wren *C1-10P *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Obi Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *Yoda *Han Solo *Luke Skywalker *Chewbacca *Princess Leia *Lando Calrissian *Porkins *Sanjay Patel *Craig Slithers *Hector Flanagan *Megan Sparkles *Cat *Dog *Winslow T. Oddfellow *Eric Tiberius Duckman *Willibald Feivel Cornfed *Ajax Duckman *Charles and Mambo Duckman *Bernice Florence Hufnagel *Fluffy and Uranus *Beatrice Hufnagel Duckman *Beverly Glenn Hufnagelgot *Agent Brains *Fred Luckpuig *Friday *Spencer Wright *Billy Joe Cobra *Rajeev Bugwatti *Hammerman/Stanley Burrell *Stan Marsh *Eric Cartman *Kyle Broflovski *Kenny McCormick *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Ketta *Jelly *Ginormica/Susan Murphy *B.O.B. *The Missing Link *Dr. Cockroach Ph.D. *General Monger *Coverton *Sqweep *Sta'abi *Vornicarn *Eli Shane *Beatrice "Trixie" Sting *Kord Zane *Pronto Geronimole *Johnny Test *Dukey Test *Susan Test *Mary Test *Mr. Black *Mr. White *The General *Sterling Archer *Lana Kane *Malory Archer *Cyril Figgis *Cheryl Tunt *Pam Poovey *Dr. Algernop Krieger *Ray Gillette *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Sarah *Jimmy Edd n Eddy *Jonny 2x4 and Plank *Rolf *Kevin *Nazz *Egon Spengler *Peter Venkman *Ray Stantz *Winston Zeddemore *Slimer *Janine Melnitz *Eduardo Rivera *Roland Jackson *Garrett Miller *Kylie Griffin *Master Shake *Meatwad *Frylock *Shrek (Ogre) *Princess Fiona *Donkey *Puss in Boots *Dexter *Dee Dee *Douglas E. Mordecai III *Lee Lee & Mee Mee *Boyster *Rafik *Shelby *Tony/Blue Swat *Beth/Purple Swat *Mario/Gray Swat *Karato *Silver Ray *Beetleborgs *Astralborgs *Flapjack *Bubbie *Captain K'nuckles *Guy Eli Hamdon/SheZow *Kelly Hamdon *Maz Kepler *Masked Riders *Rocket *Vincent Q *Professor Quigley Q *Crystal Q *VP Stern *Gabby *Rainbow *Maya Kovsky *Trafalgar *Fury *Jeremiah *Maxwell "Max" McGrath/Max Steel *N'Baro Atksteel X377/Steel *Commander Forge Ferrus *Molly McGrath *Sydney Gardner *Kirby Kowalski *Roberto "Berto" Martinez *CY.T.R.O. *Jefferson Smith *Black Star Council *Ven-Ghan *Scrooge Duck *Huey *Dewey *Louie *Launchpad McQuack *Mrs. Beakley *Webby Vanderquack *Gyro Gearloose *Ludwig Von Drake *Donald Duck *Sabrina Spellman *Salem *Hilda Spellman *Zelda Spellman *Professor Giest *Harvey Kinkle *Jessie *Jim *Amy *Shinji *Ambrose *Veralupa *Londa and Zonda *Calvin *Hobbes *Darkwing Duck / Drake Mallard *Gosalyn Mallard *GizmoDuck / Fenton Crackshell *Morgana McCawber *Archie *Neptunia, Stegmutt *J. Gander Hooter *Vladimir Goudenov Grizzlikof *Dr. Sarah Bellum *Derek Blunt *Femme Appeal *Herb Muddlefoot *Honker Muddlefoot *Tank Muddlefoot *Goofy *Pete *Max Goof *Peg Pete *P.J. Pete *Pistol Pete *Baloo *Bagheera *Prince Louie *Kaa *Shere Khan *Hathi *Mowgli *Ace McDougal *Hugo *Becky McDougal *Dougal McDougal *Jeanie McDougal *Claudia *Lunchbox *Safari Bob *Mr. Walker *Rekkit Rabbit *Jay Smufton *Henrietta Smufton *Lorne Smufton *Bean and Wally *Sarah Kingsbury *Evita and Marisa *Baloo von Bruinwald XIII *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Wildcat *Chip *Dale *Gadget Hackwrench *Monterey Jack *Zipper *Daisy Duck *Baby Mario and Baby Luigi *Mario and Luigi *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Slippy Toad *Krystal *ROB 64 *Master Chief John-117 *Sergeant Major Avery Johnson *Lt. Commander Miranda Keyes *Arbiter Thel 'Vadamee *Rtas 'Vadum *Samus Aran *Spyro the Dragon *Gill Grunt *Trigger Happy *Cynder *Terrafin *Stealth Elf *Chop Chop *Eruptor *Ignitor *Prism Break *Stump Smash *Flameslinger *Zap *Ghost Roaster *Voodood *Bash *Sonic Boom *Drobot *Boomer *Whirlwind *Dino-Rang *Zook *Wrecking Ball *Sunburn *Camo *Wham-Shell *Slam Bam *Drill Sergeant *Lightning Rod *Warnado *Double Trouble *Hex *Winx *Roxy *Specialists *Palladium *Wizgiz *Griselda *Faragonda *Daphne *Knut *Saladin *Codatorta *Mike *Vanessa *Robotboy *Tommy Turnbull *Gus Turner *Lola Mbola *Professor Moshimo *Dwight Turnbull *Debbie Turnbull *Miumiu *Robotgirl *Bonkers T. Bobcat *Detective Lucky Shirley Piquel *Marilyn Piquel *Dilandra "Dyl" Piquel *Miranda Wright *Shirley Wright *Timmy Wright *Chief Leonard Kanifky *Sergeant Francis Q. Grating *Fall Apart Rabbit *Fawn Deer *Jitters A. Dog *Mickey Mouse *Willy Zilla *Rock Zilla *Nigel "Skunk" Fanshawe *Alyssa *Quincy *Crystal Zilla *Serenity Zilla *Mosh *Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Jazz Fenton *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Dani Phantom *Valerie Gray *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen Estevez *Carl Wheezer *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Goddard *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Nick Dean *Ebenezer Wheezer *Martha Wheezer *Mr. Estevez *Bobi Stroganovsky *Tom Mason *Zoe Myer *Baz Trobatori *Vic Benson *Lex Turtletaub *Sasha Turtletaub *Lena Michelle Fayot *Duke Kincaid *Coco Clarington *Sunny Bridges *Li'l D *Tamika Jones *Kim Chin *Kam Chin *Philly Phil *Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III *Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos *Jake Long *Luong Lao Shi *Fu Dog *Spud *Trixie Carter *Haley Long *Jonathan Long *Susan Long *Sun Park *Andrew "Andy" Larkin *Daniel "Danny" Tadeus Pickett *Frieda Larkin *Jennifer "Jen" Larkin *Teri/Keri *Craig Bennett *Victor "Vic" Muskowitz (Mush) *Norman Larkin *Carl Crashman *C2 *Jamie James *Chloe Crashman *Janet Crashman *Barney Crashman *Rex *Andy Johnson *Rodney J. Squirrel *Bob Johnson *Lucille Johnson *Kyle Finkster *Salty Mike *Oscar *Leon *Darlene *Martha *Lulu *Grim Reaper *Billy *Mandy *Iriwn *Harold *Gladys *Dick *Judy *Grandmama *Hoss Delgado *Jeff the Spider *Fred Fredburger *Dracula *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Ruby *Autobots (G1) *Spike Witwicky (G1) *Sparkplug Witwicky (G1) *Carly Witwicky (G1) *Daniel Witwicky (G1) *Maximals *Autobots (TFP) *Jack Darby *June Darby *Miko Nakadai *Rafael Esquivel *Agent Fowler *Coop Burtonburger *Dennis Lawrence Chan *Millie Burtonburger *Burt Burtonburger *Lorne *Harley *Fiona Munson *Mr. Cheeks *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 13 *Numbuh 60 *Numbuh 44 & 44 *Numbuh 53 *Numbuh 10-Speed *Numbuh 1818 *Numbuh 703-Bikes *Numbuh 74.239 *Numbuh 71.562 *Numbuh 77.328 *Numbuh 64.740 *Numbuh 275 *Numbuh 4x8 *Numbuh 79.512 *Numbuh 20,000 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 58 *Numbuh 59 *Numbuh 92 *Numbuh 93 *Numbuh 3-2-1 *Numbuh 20/20 *Numbuh 36 *Numbuh Change for a 20 *Numbuh 24 *Numbuh 35 *Numbuh 116 *Numbuh 398 *Decommissioning Squad *Penn Zero *Sashi Kobayashi *Boone Wiseman *Phyllis *Aunt Rose *Uncle Chuck *Chad Finletter *Tara Boumdeay *Wilbur Finletter *F.T. *Joanne Moynihan *Rolf Maxwell *Erwin Caruso *Fiona Flagstaff *Roger Blair *Neil Buzmati *Rump *Terri Flagstaff *Mikey Blair *Mega Man *Guts Man *Proto Man *Roll *Mega Man X *Zero *Rush *Cut Man *Dr. Thomas Light Category:Heroes Category:Team Category:Male Category:Female Category:Alliance Category:Aliens Category:Good Guys Category:Animals Category:Humans